


The Secret Weapon

by emperorpenguin (dortmundbvbbabe)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dortmundbvbbabe/pseuds/emperorpenguin
Summary: Just a short drabble about Phil's spirited performance at the April 29th game vs. the Caps where Phil Kessel got 2 goals, an assist and the first star and it was coincidentally Carl Hagelin's first day back after injury.





	The Secret Weapon

 

“You’re not getting out of media today,” Carl smirked as they returned to the locker room. Phil sighed, he just wanted to get out of here and head back home, but he knew that today there’d be no arguing his way out of interviews. That was the price to pay when you had a good game. 

Flower had the batting helmet in hand after everyone had filed into the locker room. They were in various states of undress. “Good game everyone, but gotta give this one to Phil,” Flower said as he handed the batting helmet to Phil. Phil broke out into a wide grin as he was patted on the back 

“What was the secret to your success today?” A reporter asked.

Phil subconsciously glanced over to Carl’s locker where he was wasting time packing his bag. He turned slightly, having already finished his own interviews and smiled at Phil. He’d had a good game, but the effects of being gone for a while had made him a little rustier than usual. Given the multi-point game, most reporters were crowded around those with goals or at least assists. 

“You know, the pucks just went in. Some days they do, some days they don’t,” Phil shrugged. “Today they went in.”

“But you seemed particularly spirited today,” a reporter said.

“We really wanted to win and gain some momentum heading into the home games,” Phil said. “The Capitals are a good team, a tough team, and we just all wanted the win.”  
The reporters asked a few more questions, but Phil gave the standard media prepared answers and they soon tired of talking to him. He showered and changed before heading on the bus next to Carl.

“Congratulations, man of the match,” Carl said.

Phil smiled, “If only they congratulated me by not making me do press.”

“Come on, the Washington media isn’t that mean to you,” Carl said, “Though they might be after today’s game.” Carl chuckled to himself at his own joke and Phil just rolled his eyes. 

Phil’s legs burned from exertion, but the high of the win followed him back the the hotel. 

 

When they returned to the hotel, most players were fighting off exhaustion. They’d have to wake up early for the morning flight the next day, but they’d been given one more night at the hotel before they’d leave DC.

They headed up to the floor and everyone said goodnight before going to their rooms. Carl and Phil were sharing, as usual, and headed to room 2409. 

“So what was your secret today?” Carl asked. 

The door closed behind them and Phil smiled. He wrapped his arms around Carl’s waist and pulled him close. “Hmmm… I don’t know,” Phil teased. “Maybe I was just excited to have my linemate back.”

“Just your linemate?” Carl asked. 

“Well, linemate and boyfriend,” Phil said. 

“That’s better,” Carl said as he kissed Phil.

“I missed this,” Phil said.

“What? Scoring?” Carl asked.

“No, but I guess that too,” Phil said. “But having you on the road.”

“I missed it too,” Carl said and laughed. “Glad that I could inspire such a performance.”

 


End file.
